10 Gleecreats
by Christy3k
Summary: 10 tidbits about your favorite glee clubers that you did'nt know. I got the idea from other writers but I added the resident bullies as well.
1. Brad

10 Gleecrets

A/N I borrowed this idea from other writers cuz it's awesome and funny. I added the bullies to the list because I think they are interesting. Please R/R cuz every time you review; God saves a kitten…just saying.

Brad…the Piano Dude

He secretly hates Journey; but he doesn't have the heart to tell Will.

He's been having an affair with Sue ever since she married herself (it's an open marriage)

Yes he is a Ninja

Brittany kind of creeps him out…she's like a deranged Barbie.

He secretly dreams of being a Vegas Showgirl.

People disregard him and tend to talk when he is around without realizing it. No one has more dirt then him; and he knows about the Kurt/David kiss.

One day he will electrify the piano so when those over sexed freakazoids touch it ….ZAP*snicker*

The week that Rachael had laryngitis…best week ever!

Red Hot Chili Peppers is his fav band. He sometimes sneaks into the practice room to play the piano wearing only one sock.

He and Mike became good friends and they play WOW together on weekends.


	2. Karofsky

David Karofsky

His mother was bipolar and abandoned him and his father when he was eight years old. In his heart, David believes that him mother left because of him. His biggest fear is that his father will be ashamed of him.

Harold and Maude is his favorite movie. He's seen it 20 times and it still makes him cry.

Freshman year, some jerk kid was talking trash about Azimio and dropped the n bomb. Dave beat him silly, stood up on a bench in the locker room and asked loudly if anyone else had a problem. They have been best friends ever since.

Britney reminds him of a 12 year old and he's disgusted by the guys who take advantage of her. He convinced her that just lying together in bed counted for her "perfect record". He made Azimio swear that he would do the same.

Trying to convince himself that he was straight; he built quite a rep as a lover. He's often referenced as the best lay in McKinley and Santana gave him the nickname "Special K"

He attends Church with Azimio every Sunday.

He doesn't regret kissing Kurt. It was going to end with the kiss or Dave smashing Kurt's pretty face. He'll take the kiss.

When the song "Fancy" plays, he turns the radio up and daydreams about Kurt.

Rachael Berry scares the crap out of him. Her eyes are too large for her face, making her look like a life size cuppie doll. The song "Creepy Doll" plays in his head when she walks past him.

He has no idea why he took that f-ing cake topper.


	3. Azimio

Azimio

David is his "brother from another mother". Even though he's never said it, he would die for his homeboy.

When he hears "My Chick Bad" he turns up the volume and daydreams about Mercedes

Geometry is his best subject.

Santana agreed to one date for geometry homework. They talked all night and found out they had a lot in common. He still swears that she is the coolest chick he knows.

David doesn't know that he really did sleep with Brittney.

He's been playing piano since he was 6. He still plays at church from time to time.

He knows that David pull's his punches when he shoves Hummel.

He wants to be a standup comedian but his mother does not approve.

He works at the gas station down from his house part time to help out his mother.

He suspects that Dave is gay; and he doesn't give a shit. He's just waiting for Dave to tell him.


	4. Sue Sylvester

A/N: Oh my Gaga! I was pleasantly surprised by the number of reviews. You guys are awesome...and just think of all the kittens you saved ;-) To jayjay11, ty I will, and please keep reviewing. To Valerina; I'm totally doing all the adults (Will and Emma come next) but I had not considered doing Lauren, Jacob or Becky...I shall have to give it a try. To Grilled Cheesus; I really wanted a perspective where David is not messed up because his uber conservative so-called Christian parents would kick him out. I heart Jesus and I love my gay peeps. The only bars I go to are the gay bars cuz they are the best. (just saying). Black-x-Hope; I'm glad you like Brad, and please stop drinking those energy drinks (yikes). To moonfawn; subversive, who me? *grins*

Sue Sylvester

She really was a rock and roll flutist

Journey is her favorite band.

Every time she hears "Whip My Hair" she cranks the volume and daydreams about Will.

Even though she believes in promoting a healthy diet, she has a secret snack drawer.

She gives out ridiculous nicknames to everyone because she is awful with remembering names but too proud to admit it's a problem.

There are 5 poisons that if ingested by a human will kill without leaving a trace and mimic a heart attack; Sue has access to all of them.

She has a subscription to "American Bitch"

Her level 80 dwarf is named after her sister Jean, and she is a total bad-ass.

She has OCDC and washes her hands over 30 times a day.

She spammed Emma's email with porn just because it's fun to watch her freak out and try to close the browser window without looking


	5. Will Schuester

A/N: So I have been crazy busy at work and neglectful of my writing. I should be knocking out a few as I have some time off. Thank you for all the alerts and reviews! Keep saving those kittens

Will Schuester

He does not understand what Finn sees in Rachael.

He sneaks into Sue's office and randomly moves her stuff.

Although he is unhappy about why Kurt left, he's secretly happy that he is down one diva.

He would never, ever date a student, but if you twisted his arm and forced him to pick a girl he would (hypothetically) date it would be Santana. He digs the crazy/bossy chicks.

Even though he is heartbroken over Emma; he knows in his heart that it would not have worked out.

Brad and Sue have been acting suspicious; but Will is too disturbed by what he might find out to investigate.

Will loves his job; but he really misses Acafella.

He is not violent, but he would love to deck Carl Howell and knock out one of those perfect freaking teeth.

His original back up plan was to be a talk show host

He really dose hate his hair; he would cut it except for the satisfaction it would give Sue.


	6. Emma Pillsbury

Emma Pillsbury

Emma has three fishes, all with names she picked for her unborn children.

She dyes her hair.

She loves Carl, but she still wonders if she should have given Will another chance.

Carl gave her some wine to calm her nerves before they got married. She drank half the bottle and she was totally drunk for the ceremony.

Although she despises Sue; Emma also admires how determined and head strong Sue is and wishes she was more like her.

She eats a peanut butter sandwich every day.

Emma was jealous of April Rhodes; but she also felt sorry for her.

She hates being called Daphne or any other Scooby Doo reference.

Emma's secret desire is to be a morning show DJ.

She knows that Sue is her email porn spammer, but never confronted her because she actually found some of it fascinating.


	7. Figgins

A/N: WOW a special thanks to Gleek90 for reviewing ever chapter Right now an entire litter of kittens is safe thanks to you! For reminding me that I have been way too lazy with my updates and cuz reviews are love, just for you Gleek90.

Figgins

After the incident with Tina, he sleeps with garlic under his pillow and he "anointed" Tina's locker with Holy water.

Sometimes when he stays late, he sneaks into the auditorium and sings Hound Dog

Every time Emma speaks to him he imagines her singing _We represent the Lollypop guild._

Sue was able to blackmail him partially because he finds her disturbingly sexy; due mostly to his track suite fetish.

He thinks that Outsourced is low brow and racist; but he loves It's always sunny in Philadelphia.

During the car wash fundraiser someone stole his "Greatest Gospel Hits" CD. He's pretty sure it was Puckerman.

He keeps bugging Puckerman for the recipe for those cupcakes. Best….Cupcakes…..Ever *giggle*

Kurt's voice is so high that he's convinced the boy has a secret helium addiction.

Sue is right; Will's hair is ridiculous.

He sees that piano guy all the time; but he still doesn't know who pays him.

A/N: Ok so I'm officially back! In reference to #5 I love both those shows so I could not resist. If you don't get the joke, it's kind of like saying "I'm offended by Simpsons, but I love South Park.


End file.
